fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panic at the Library
Panic at the Library is an anime-exclusive event that takes place during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc. Prologue Following the rebellion of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits, the Mages gather in the guild to figure out the cause. Lucy summons Crux to get some answers, just to be notified of the chaos prevailing in the Celestial Spirit World, as well as the revoked contracts of the 12 Golden Gates. After informing them of the disappearance of the Celestial Spirit King, The Southern Cross mentions Liberum, a ritual performed by the Celestial Spirits with the usage of the Celestial Globe to gain "absolute freedom". Hearing that, the guild decides to search for more information regarding the globe at the Magic Library, with Erza Scarlet forming a specific team for the quest, choosing Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Yukino and Happy. Unexpectedly however, Natsu travels back to the Celestial Spirit World alongside Horologium and Crux to find the rebelling spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 The Fight At the library, while the team is searching in the books for clues, they are suddenly attacked and brought down as a result of Spica Hole, the culprit being Eclipse Virgo, who starts attacking the Mages relentlessly with her whip. As the battle begins, Virgo deflects Levy's attack and moves to assault the Solid Script Mage, just to be stopped by Lucy's own whip. Virgo taunts the Celestial Mage and batters Lucy with her whip, stating that hers is more powerful than Lucy's. Out of blue, Yukino ambushes the Spirit, overwhelming her, much to both Lucy's and Happy's surprise. They ask Levy to continue the search as they keep the Eclipse Spirit at bay. As the battle continues, Levy leaves the battleground with Lucy, asking Yukino to protect her as other Spirits might show up before clashing with Virgo once again. As Levy and Yukino run around the library, Levy reveals that the Celestial Globe is in the Magic Library as it was an archaeological finding which was donated to the library. When Virgo appears behind them, Lucy and Happy stop her, only to be captured by the spirit. Virgo then starts torturing the two sadistically. Meanwhile, Levy and Yukino find themselves lost in corridors of the library, unable to find the globe. Virgo continues her torment of Lucy and Happy, chasing them with her Earth Magic attacks. Levy finally concludes the location of the Celestial Globe, at the same time that Lucy falls in front of them. With the help of Pyxis, the team finally manages to locate the southern warehouse, where the globe should be. However, all their actions have been spied on by Virgo. As Levy departs for the globe, Lucy and Yukino stand up against the Eclipsed Spirit one more time, just for the latter to perform an omnidirectional attack, damaging the entire building. Eventually, Levy finds the Celestial Globe and meets with the others. Unfortunately, Virgo manages to steal the globe and promises the Mages that Magnolia will be destroyed. Unexpectedly, Natsu crashes in the middle of the room, having returned from the Celestial Spirit World after his fight with Eclipse Taurus. With the group distracted, Virgo manages to escape with the globe. Aftermath Saddened by their loss, Lucy wonders what to do, but is shocked as Levy reveals the truth of Liberum; whereas to gain the "absolute freedom", the Celestial Spirits will have to lose their immortality and will live for twelve days only, much to the Mages' astonishment. References Navigation Category:Event Category:Anime Exclusive Events